Privacy? What Privacy?
by BlueSpottedDog
Summary: Arthur has been having strange feelings about his manservant and he acts on them. Then Morgana comes in.


**Title: Privacy? What Privacy?  
Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: Arthur is having strange feelings about his manservant and he acts on them. Then Morgana comes along!  
********Spoilers: Merlin Season 1  
********Disclaimer: BBC owns Merlin. I wish I could have Colin and Bradley as toys though :)**

**The first bit of this came to me in the shower this morning. This is my first attempt at a drabble, so it might not be very good. But I tried. And Morgana can be so evil sometimes! :)**

**--**

Arthur couldn't believe it. Merlin didn't look any different. He still had the same big ears, big blue eyes and the worst haircut. But when Arthur had woken up this morning, the first name on his lips was "Merlin."

Arthur was scared. It was wrong to feel this way about a manservant. Hell, it was wrong to feel this way about a _man_! He watched Merlin clean one of his boots. He wanted so badly to run his hands through that hair. He wanted to feel those lips on his own. He wanted Merlin to be crying out his name while he penetrated him. 'No!' Merlin dropped the boat he was cleaning and turned to face Arthur.

Arthur looked down at him. He realised he must have spoken out loud. 'Don't sit there and stare at me, despite how beautiful you think I am. Get to work!' Merlin rolled his eyes, turned around and picked up the boot again. Merlin's fringe fell in front of his face while he worked and Arthur had to use all of his self-control to not get up and push it back.

It was _so_ wrong. Not only did he _like_ his manservant, but he wanted to have fucking _sex_ with him too. He was _so_ going to hell!

Merlin put the boat down and pushed his fringe out of his face. 'Anything else you want me to do?' _I want you to make passionate love to me. _'Have you mucked out the stables yet?' Merlin shook his head. 'Well what are you waiting for?' Merlin got up and walked over to the door. 'Wait!' Merlin turned back to Arthur. 'I'm coming with you to make sure you do it right!'

--

Merlin had fallen over for the third time and Arthur was barely still sitting on the fence. He was laughing so hard that eventually he did fall on the fence. That made Merlin laugh. The two laughed for a few minutes before Arthur realised what was happening. He stopped laughing and got back up on the fence. 'Stop being such a klutz _Mer_lin!' Merlin put down the brush he was holding.

'Arthur, is it just me, or are you more _prattish_ today?' Arthur glared at Merlin. 'Merlin, is it just me, or are you more _annoying _today?' 'Arthur, I'm serious.' 'And so am I Merlin.' Merlin sighed. 'When I'm finished, I don't _care_ if you have anything else for me to do, I'm leaving! I'll go and see Gwen and Morgana who aren't prats to me!'

Arthur shrugged. 'I'll just make you do more tomorrow.' 'What if I quit?' Arthur's eyes widened. 'No Merlin! You can't quit!' Merlin looked at Arthur suspiciously. 'And why not?' Arthur dropped his head. 'You're the only one who knows how I like things.' 'So? Train someone else. I can't stand you being a prat anymore. You might not understand how annoying you are and how painful it is doing pointless chores for you. But I do. And I'm sick of it.'

Merlin turned to leave but Arthur leapt off the fence and grabbed his wrist. 'Merlin, there is something I have to tell you.' Merlin turned to face Arthur, a displeased look on his face. 'When I woke up this morning, the first word to leave my mouth was your name. While I was watching you clean my boots, all I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss you and make you scream my name. It's wrong, I know. But I was covering it up by being…a prat. I'm sorry Merlin.'

The look on Merlin's face changed to shock. Arthur took one look at his face and let go of Merlin's wrist. He began to walk away back towards the castle. 'I want to.' Arthur stopped and turned. 'What?' 'I want to kiss you. I want to scream your name. I want to run my hands through your beautiful blonde hair and I want to hear _you_ scream _my_ name.'

Arthur's mouth dropped open in shock. 'You're not joking?' Merlin shook his head and stepped closer to Arthur. Arthur stepped closer to Merlin until there was only a few centimetres between them. Arthur bent down and started kissing Merlin's neck. 'I want to run my hands through your hair. I want to see what's hiding underneath your clothes. I want to make you mine!' Arthur bite down on Merlin's neck and Merlin threw his head back. He groaned in pain and pleasure.

Arthur pulled away, grinning at the mark he left. Merlin looked back at Arthur again and pulled his head towards his. Their lips crashed. Merlin opened his mouth first so Arthur took the chance to plunge his tongue in. The game of tonsil hockey began. Arthur won in the end but Merlin didn't mind letting Arthur take control. He was used to it.

Before it could get any further, Arthur pulled away. He grabbed Merlin's hand. 'Not here. My room.' Merlin nodded once and followed Arthur. They passed Morgana and Gwen on the way. Morgana noticed their hands joined and the mark on Merlin's neck. She grinned widely at her servant. 'Took their time. Wonder what triggered it off.' Gwen watched the two boys. She heard Merlin whisper: 'I don't think I'm going to quit anymore.'

She smiled at Morgana knowingly. 'At least Arthur can take out his sexual tension. I usually have to put up with him going on about Merlin and how annoying he is and how big his ears are, how stupid his hair looks, how big his eyes are, how pale he is and how unhealthy that is. I was going to smack him if he mentioned Merlin one more time.'

'And Merlin was always saying how much of a prat Arthur is, how he's not letting him rest, how stupid his hair looks, how girly he looks, how loud he yells, how loud he barks commands. I did hit him. Then he told me the truth. I guess he didn't like getting beaten by a girl.'

The boys disappeared into Arthur's room and the girls both smiled knowingly. 'It would be such a shame if someone happened to interrupt.' Morgana smirked and rushed over to the door. She stood there for about five minutes before pushing it open. The look on her face was of pure evil.

Gwen rushed to her side and looked into the room. The two boys hadn't even noticed that the door was open yet. They were moving quickly, clothes already discarded on the floor and both boys in the bed. Morgana coughed loudly and Arthur lifted his head from Merlin. He turned and his mouth dropped open. Gwen giggled and Morgana smiled. 'Oh, it appears you're busy. I'll come back later then.' Morgana nodded at Merlin who was peering out from behind Arthur's arm.

She rushed off quickly and Gwen followed. She burst out laughing halfway down the corridor. 'We have to do that again! It was priceless! Give it another ten minutes and we can go again!' Gwen shook her head. Morgana was just pure evil.

--

**I love the evil Morgana. I love how she picks on Arthur. Oh the joys of siblings! :) Review please.**


End file.
